Patapon: Patapedia cz.II
Jeżeli nie czytałeś fikcji Patapon: Patapedia nie powinieneś czytać tej, ponieważ to druga część tej histori. thumb|300px|Wszyscy Userhero z fikcji 'Zasady' Musisz przestrzegać zasad jeżeli chcesz aby wszystkim edytowało się lepiej. #'Ostrzegaj, jeżeli edytujesz!: '''Jeżeli masz zamiar edytować wejdź na chat Fanopedi i powiedz żeby nikt inny teraz edytował ponieważ twoja edycja może się usunąć. #'Czytaj Dopiski: Na samym dole znajdują się Dopiski. Tam zapisujesz co chcesz zrobić i czego powinni nie robić inni użytkownicy. A jeżeli edytujesz to przeczytaj wszystkie ponieważ to uchroni cię od kłótni. (Jak Ja, Wojnar i Wielki) #'Pomyśl, zanim zaczniesz pisać: '''Przestrzegaj gramatyki, pomyśl co może się dziać dalej i jeżeli ktoś ma jakiś pomysł to nie zmieniaj wszystkiego na jego nie korzyść. Po każdej edycji włącz tryb źródłowy i sprawdź błędy ortograficzne! #'Dziel się pomysłami: Warto porozmawiać w innymi na chacie o pomysłach. Wtedy będziesz wiedział dokładnie co ma zamiar zrobić inny użytkownik. W tedy wasze wersje będą kompatybilne. Postacie Psychopatyczny Alosson(Mad Alosson) Historia: Mighty Sora wrzuciła go go świętego naczynia gdzie chciał go opętać Arcybies owoców. Ten się jednak nie dał i uciekł. Po stracie Wszechmocnego ześwirował i dołączył do NICH. Lubi rzucać szyszkami w swoje problemy. Hero mode: Bananowa rzeź Z nieba spadają płonące banany! Psycho może nimi sterować. Specjalna umiejętność: Bananowy Cyklon - Banany kręcą się i tworzą wir. Cyklon tworzy wiatr tak silny że niszczy WSZYSTKO. Na koniec wszystkie banany się zderzają i powstaje wielka eksplozja! Ekwipunek: Banan "Chiquita" (długi łuk)thumb|185px|Psychopatyczny Alosson Czasami rzuca Szyszkami Zwierzątko: Jeż Barnaba Bóstwo: Wszechmocny dołączył do NICH Wielki Banan Supermoc: "Superpotęga" - WSZYSTKIE statystki są pięciokrotnie wyższe, a staty twoich sojuszników są trzykrotnie wyższe "Psychopatyczny szał" - Alosson łatwo się wścieka. Niszczy wtedy wszystko co popadnie i tworzy Bananowy Cyklon. Podczas szału staje się bardzo silny! Gresh Centuropon Historia Pewnego burzowego dnia, Patapon Gresh podszedł do Century i zaproponował jej grę w karty. Jednak uderzył ich piorun i zmienił w jedną istotę - Centuropona. Klasa i inne *Typ: Wooyari z dziwną, Centurzą maską *Broń: Kolec Century (pika) *Hero Mode: CENTURAPON! **Aktywacja: Pon Chaka - Pon Pon **Zmienia Gresha w Centurę. **Kombo: ***Pon Pon x2 - Uderzenie ogonem ***Pon Chaka x2 - Absorbowanie ***Chaka Chaka x2 - Trucizna ***Don Don x2 - Ślizg ogonem **W tej formie Gresh jest bardzo podatny na ogień, lecz odporny na sen i częściowo na truciznę. Bóstwo: Kuleku Supermoc: "Płomienna zagłada" - każdy podpalony wróg, zmienia się w ognistego demona i przez 10 sekund będzie atakował swoich przyjaciół. Wielki Patapon (Woo) Historia Cannogabang zobaczył zdenerwowoanego Gigantusa i zaczął się z niego śmiać. Rozzłoszczony kolos chciał go zdeptać swoją nogą, ale zniszczył tylko ulubioną armatę herosa "Hot death". Wściekły Uberheros zabił go gołymi rękoma i zjadł go ("Smakował jak Kachek"). Teraz, gdy ma włączony Hero Mode, jest dużo większy. Bronie Używać może: Wielkich Armat, Wielkich Garłaczy i Wielkich Laserów (od zwykłych różnią się tym, że są większe) Ulubione EQ: "Giant Death" (Wielka Armata), "Multi killer" (Wielki Garłacz) lub "Bzib-Bziumber" (Wielki Laser) Hero Mode: "Giga Ba-Bum!" (ang. "Giga Ba-Boom!") Rośnie i rośnie, po czym atakuje, mniej więcej jak zwykły Cannogabang, ALE... niewiem co.... O! Już wiem! Ten tryb ma combo! A poza tym, kule armatnie są większe, odłamki garłacza rówierz, a strumień lasera... nie zgadniecie... JEST WIĘKSZY!!! Armata: "Giga Ba-Bum!" Garłacz: "Giga Tra-Trach!" Laser: "Giga Bziu-Bzium!" Bóstwo: Areach Supermoc: "Wieczna wichura" - każdy atak dystansowy leci dużo dalej, zadaje 3x większe obrażenia i tworzy małe tornada. Antoniusz (Metallicafun) Cesarzopon Wiedźminopon Historia Dawne cesartwo Patarnii rozdzieliło się na 3 władców jednym z nich był Antoniusz (później Metallicafun) gdy przybył na ziemie Patapedi odbił od Ipków zamek Ipkolot i ogłosił się Cesarzem Cesartwa Rzymskiego Narodu Polskiego. Jednak został oskarżony o zdrade i uciekł lecz pewnego dnia odzyska tron. Używa Katany i Miecze Ulubione eq Ognio-język (Unikatowa Katana) i Srebnik (Super Unikatowy Miecz) Heromode Wiedźminski-Pon Niczym Wiedźmin tnie wrogów Bóstwo: Filia Supermoc: "Kojąca fala" - tworzy wielką falę, która leczy sojusznikó i zadaje obrażenia wrogom. Król Julian (King Julien) Historia Był królem lemurów na Madagaskarze, ale spotkał 4 zwierzęta, poleciał z nimi do Afryki, a potem został z niedźwiedziem w cyrku. potem go wciągnęło do Patapedi. EQ Broń Królewskie berła - podchodzi i wali nimi we wroga, mogą leczyć (Ulubione berło - "Drapacz tyłka") Obrona Korony - specjalne hełmy, tylko dla niego (Ulubiona korona "Korona Juliana") Lemury - broni się swoimi wiernymi sługami (Ulubiny lemur "Mort", ewentualnie "Moris") Hero mode "Słuchać się mnie teraz!"Edytuj Aktyw.: X-XX-XX (nie trzeba mieć pełnego szału, ale niczego nie przyzwiesz) Combo: Pon-Pon-Pata-Pon = Wrogowie się atakują nawzajem, bo Julian im każe LUB Chaka-Chaka-Pata-Pon = Wrogowie będą nas leczyć, bo Julian im każe CiekawoskiEdytuj *Król Julian występował we wszystkich "Madagaskarach" (od 1 do 3) *Kocha niedźwiedzia na motorku *Jako jedyny z bohaterów NIE ma konta na Patapedi *Król Julian występował w "Pingwinach z Madagaskaru" Bóstwo: Ghurra Supermoc: "Burza gniewu" - magiczna burza, która co jakiś czas tworzy pioruny, każdy piorun ma 100% szans na podpalenie i oszołomienie. Nie da się pozbyć tych efektów bez Don Chaka. Traitor (TDT) Wojownik w czarnej masce, walczący piękną kosą. Legenda głosi, że był kiedyś Mrocznym Herosem, który zastąpił Krukolca, inna zaś, iż w jego żyłach płynie czysta trucizna. Ekiwpunek Hełm Samuraja Kosa zdrajcy Dark Hero mode: zdrada Aktywacja - Pon Pon Pata Pon Combo - Pon Pon Pata Pon/ Chacka Chacka Pata Pon Mrok nadchodzących chmur dodaje mu chęci do walki, spada trujący deszcz, zadając obrażenia przeciwnikom i wzmacniający Mrocznego, przez co atakuje wroga potężnymi cięciami, zadając wysokie obrażenia z efektem trującym. Bóstwo: Haniagih Supermoc: "Kolce ziemne" - z ziemi wyrastają kolce, które ranią przeciwników. Maggotron "Rainbow" X-01/12 (RainbowTerrazone) Psychopatyczny robot posiadający głos robotycznego Żołnierza z Team Fortress 2. Robi dziwne rzeczy i gada dziwne rzeczy. Wylądował na Patapedii z nudów. thumb|Robot we własnej osobie. Ulubione zajęcia: -robienie DURNYCH rzeczy (typu podchodzenie do wroga i mówienie "Beep, boop, synu...beep, boop." lub wyskakiwanie ni stąd ni z owąd) -zmienianie innych rzeczy (lub osób) w mechaniczne Ulubiony ekwipunek: Hełm Tyrana (pochodzi z Team Fortress 2, hełm) Jednoręki Bandyta (pochodzi z Team Fortress 2, rękawica) Pięść robo-Grubego (chodzi tu o dłoń robota Grubego z trybu Mann vs Machine w Team Fortress 2, rękawica) Ramię Tytana (rękawica) Hero Mode: Młynek do mięsa Aktywacja: PONCHAKA-PONPON Rozkręca jedno ze swych robotycznych ramion i powoli kroczy na przód mieląc wrogów. Cechy specjalne Uberhero Moda: + Zadaje ciosy krytyczne podpalonym wrogom + Zmniejsza otrzymywane obrażenia o 45% + Zamraża przy ataku - Gasi podpalonych wrogów +/- Zadaje obrażenia wręcz +/- Atakuje za małe ilości obrażeń, ale za to spamuje nimi jak Uberhero Mode Wooyariego Bostwo: Iccer (nie jest w stanie go kontrolować, Iccer jedynie mu pomaga będąc zamknięty w Rainbowie) Supermoc: "Epoka lodowcowa" - to co atak "Zamrożenie" Manbotha. Bez DONCHAKA, wrogowie nie pozbędą się efektu zamrożenia Tatepon-duch Ekwipunek broń:miecz Castram + 20 tarcza: pandemonium + 17 chełm: Marumenko +19 czasem:Fendus + 25 heromode: Pro Elit atywacja:X O O Rzuca wtedy mieczem i kosi przeciwników historia: Tatepon nazwał się 1234 poniewarz nie umiał liczyć do 5,później jednak został niemy do czasu obydzenia w sobie ducha walki, teraz walczy po stronie dobra bustwo:Girichi TheWOJNAR Historia Tajemniczy wojownik na koniu Zwycięskim Ponteo ze swym miecz światła i mroku. Nikt nie wie kim jest, pojawia się i znika. Ma on niewiarygodny zapał do walki. Ekwipunek Zwycięski Ponteo Miecz światła i mroku Tarcza nieśmiertelności Hero mode: Pon Chaka + Pon Pon- Atak mieczem światła i mroku przyzywa wielkie pioruny światła Pon Chaka + Chaka Chaka- Atak mieczem światła i mroku przyzywa ciemnego demona mroku Matfis (MatfisMatfis) Najczęściej walczy dwoma Gigantycznymi Halabardami "Grizzly", lecz jego najcenniejszą bronią jest Stara Ognista Włócznia "Űber Flamer" ponieważ najczęściej jej używał gdy był jeszcze Uberhero-Yaridą. Historia: Zaczynał jako zwykły Uberhero lecz po starciu z Arcy Pandarą umarł z powodu zmiażdżenia okiem Arcy Pandary. Odradza się jako Dark Hero, po długim czasie odzyskuje pamięć i udaje się na thumb|Matfis w czystej postaciposzukiwania Pataponów. Gdy już odnajduje plemię Pataponów, nie rozpoznają go dopóki Księżniczka Pataponó nie zoriętowała się że to Matfis. Tam dowiaduje się że jego ojcem jest Dżin Yarigami sutry, oraz że jest potrzebny gdzieś indziej. Tryb Bohatera: Nazwa: Zabójcza Szarża Aktywacja: PON-PON-CHAKA-CHAKA PON-PON-PATA-PON Opis: Podbiega do przeciwnika wykonując 6 ciosów Piką/Halabardą/Włócznią żeby wykonać w powietrzu salto, a następnie uderzając w ziemię przywołuje błyskawicę a także powoduje mały wstrząs. Umiejętność Specjalna:Gniew Boży Opis: Matfis wyciąga sutrę Yarigamiego dzięki czemu cała drużyna jest w jednym miejscu oraz wszyscy aktywują swój Hero Mode/Tryb Bohatera po czym z ziemi wychodzi Wielki Duch Yarigamiego żeby wyrzucić od 6 do 12 eksplodujących włóczni. Można ją aktywować raz na 5 dni. Ulubiony Ekwipunek *2x Wielka Halabarda "Grizzly" *Stara Ognista Włócznia "Űber Flamer" *Naramienniki Kronosa *Hełm Yarigamiego Posiada: *Przedmioty wymienione wyżej *Gigantyczny Łuk "Failnaught" (służy do wystrzeliwania Pik/Włóczni w sytuacji kryzysowej" *Ognista Pika "Ying" *Lodowa Pika "Yang" Korzenie: Patapon/Dżin Sutry Yarigamiego Początek Herosi; Wielki, Psycho, Metallicafun, Gresh, Tatepon, Julian, TDT, Sir Stone i Sora, po pokonaniu Mrocznego Hoshipona i Umbry pojawili się na przepięknej wyspie, sworzonej dzięki ich wspaniałym mocom, ale: "tam gdzie światło, tam zawsze będzie i mrok". ''Pewnego dnia, na wyspę przypłynął tajemniczy jegomość.... PS. Ta część ma być tak długa jak tamta. Jeśli za szybko pojawi się jakieś zakończenie, historia sama się rozwinie Historia Wieczorem, Herosi zorganizowali ucztę, cóż mają prawo świętować, zniszczyli Umbrę, pokonali Mrocznego i na wieki rozwiali mrok. W trakcie uczy zobaczyli, że na horyzoncie płynie statek. "Może podpłyniemy i przywitamy naszego gościa?" spytał Julian. "To może być jakiś mroczny typ." ostrzegł Psycho. "Czy muszę ci co chwilę przypominać, że dziś rano zniszczyliśmy mrok i ciemność?" spytał sarkastycznie TDT. W tej samej chwili, całkiem bezszelestnie, Wojnar pojawił się koło nich i rzekł: "Mrok to nie jedyne zagrożenie.". Herosi wrzasnęli z przerażeniem, bo nie wiedzieli z kim mają do czynienia. "Coś w tym jest." powiedział Rainbow. "Może i tak, ale ja nie mam w zwyczaju ufać kolesiom, którzy pojawiają się nie wiadomo skąd." odparł Wielki. "Mimo to może się nam przydać. Chcesz się do nas przyłączyć?" spytał Psycho. "Pewnie." odpowiedział Wojnar i przyłączył się do uczty. Wojnar opowiedział im historię jak to sam zniszczył wielkie miasto Ach-Och, nikomu nie chciało się w to wierzyć. "Sprawdźmy czy jesteś tak silny jak mówisz" powiedział Psycho i od razu rozpoczęli starcie. Wojnar z łatwością ciął banany na pół, co oczywiście go rozzłościło. Alosson olał ataki dystansowe i zaczął okładać Wojnara łukiem. Wtem Wojnar jednym ciosem powalił go na ziemię. "Lepiej jest mieć cię przy sobie niż gdybyś miał z nami walczyć" powiedział Wielki do Wojnara i wszyscy poszli szukać Shookle, ponieważ chcieli zdobyć nasiono drzewa Mater. Wtedy wszyscy mogli by się wskrzeszać jak Psycho. Oprócz tego Wojnar miał czapkę Raha Gashapona i miał ochotę na zupę. ~~'Psycho''' Po całym zdarzeniu wszyscy zapomnieli o statku który...był już na wyspie. Ciekawscy bohaterowie pobiegli sprawdzić kto to. Był to Lord Vargas ze swoją armią pirackich żołnierzy. Nieproszeni goście wyciągnęli armaty i zaczęli strzelać. Wszyscy byli podekscytowani bo mogli ujrzeć Wojnara w prawdziwej walce, lecz Wojnar zniknął. Lord wyzioną usypiający gaz który wszystkich uśpił. Po obudzeniu bohaterowie nie mogli uwierzyć gdzie są. Byli w lochach. Wielki pomyślał że są na najniższym poziomie statku. Siedzieli tam przez dwa dni gdyż kraty były zaczarowane i każdy kto ich dotykał tracił pamięć. Im dłużej trzymają rękę na kracie tym tracą więcej pamięci. Na szczęście przyszedł Wojnar i miał ze sobą klucz ... -Co ? znika się i zostawia się nas na pastwę losu? Zapytał rozzłoszczony Tatepon.-Grunt w tym że jesteście uratowani, hymm.Odpowiedział Wojnar.-W sumie.Pomyślał Wielki.-Nie czas na pogaduszki trzeba się zwijać.Powiedział Wojnar.Po czym herosi uciekli i całkiem wandalistycznie zniszczyli statek.Z obozu zostały zgliszcza , nawet kociołek z zupką nie ocalał.-pewnie teraz musimy tu przetrwać.Powiedział Rainbow.-Ale mogliśmy wziąć zapasy ze statku!(facepalm).-Musimy iść w głąb wyspy , tam założymy jakąś prowizoryczną osadę.Powiedział TDT.... A więc szli w głąb zadżunglonej wyspy. Aż tutaj, nagle usłyszeli dźwięki świetnej imprezy. Na to Julian: "Jako żem król muszę zaszczyć swoją osobą każdą imprezę." po czym zaczął biec kierunku tego odgłosu. Gdy Herosi wyszli zza krzaków ujrzeli tysiące lemurów tańczących i śpiewających . Po przerwaniu przez Herosów imprezy Julian powiedział: "Madagaskar! Mój dom, moje królestwo, mam tu niepodzielną władzę.". "Więc "wasza wysokość", każ im zbudować osadę." powiedział Wojnar, bo nie wierzył, że Julian jest królem. "No, słyszeliście." powiedział Julian do poddanych. Zaledwie minutkę później, stanął przed nimi najpiękniejszy obóz jaki widzieli. "Wy wiedzieliście, że on jest królem czegokolwiek?" zapytał Wojnar. "My, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie spędziliśmy z nim całą pierwszą część, a on w tym czasie nawijał tylko o tym." odparł Wielki. Osada została nazwana Patapediolis. Każdy miał mały, ale własny szałas. W środku osady znajdował się wielki obelisk na którym wyryta była historia pokonania mroku przez herosów. Wszystkim żyło się dobrze. Pewnego razu podczas eksploracji dżungli Tatepon znalazł dziwny świecący kamień. "Moim zdaniem to jest Adamian" powiedział Gresh "Nie, to pewnie Demon Aloy" kłócił się z nim Metallicafun. "Zamiast się kłócić może po prostu to sprawdzimy!" odrzekł im Psycho i (co potem okazało się głupie) zniszczył kamień bananem. Nagle coś strasznego stało się z Psycho, wokół niego pojawiła się jasna aura po czym wystrzelił z niego laser. "Co.. co to było?! Czuję się taki słaby... Jakbym... stracił całą moc" Niestety, to była prawda. Wszechmogący opuścił ciało Alossona. Stracił nawet swojego pupila. "Łojojoj..." jako jedyny stwierdził Rainbow. Lecz to nie był koniec zmartwień. "Zniszczyłeś magiczną pieczęć która oddzielała nasze światy, moc Wszechmogącego uratowała cię od nieuchronnej śmierci." powiedział jakiś tajemniczy głos. "Proponujemy ci dołączenie do NAS, z NAMI będziesz mógł stać się tak silny a nawet silniejszy niż przedtem" "Ta, jasne. to pewnie jakiś podstęp." odpowiedział Psycho "A... jeśli dorzucimy wiadro szyszek?" I dzięki temu argumentowi Psycho zgodził się na dołączenie do NICH. Ale ten głos słyszał tylko Psycho więc reszta stwierdziła że oszalał i mówi do siebie. "Z nim jest coś nie tak..." stwierdził TDT. "No coś ty?" sarkastycznie odpowiedział mu Wojnar. Psycho od tamtej pory stał się na prawdę "psycho", prowadził dyskusje na temat polityki z drzewami, rzucał szyszkami w króliki, nawet przebudował swój szałas i zbudował go z bananów. Jednak na polu bitwy było dopiero widać jaki z niego psychopata. ~~Psycho Mimo tego, że gada z drzewami i z NIMI, Psycho wciąż potrafił rozmawiać ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Gdy, pewnego razu Wielki udał się na zwiad, usłyszał głosy tych piratów. Pobiegł szybko do osady i powiedział o tym reszcie. Po czym nastąpił prawdziwy cud Świąteczny! Julian miał pomysł!!! Mianowicie taki, że każe swoim lemurom wybudować statek i przygotować prowiant, aby Herosi mogli uciec z tej przeklętej wyspy. Jak Julian rzekł, tak się stało. Herosi wyruszyli w podróż w poszukiwaniu nowego schronienia. Już na statku, daleko, daleko od wyspy Sorka powiedziała: "Czy tylko ja mam takie wrażenie, że zapomnieliście o mnie i Sir Stonie?". "To, że akurat nie macie nic do roboty nie znaczy, że o was zapomnieliśmy." powiedział Wielki. Trzeciego dnia podróży TDT zauważył statek z Adamanmanu. Było na nim kilka istot, które umiał rozpoznać: Mroczny Hoshipon, związany łańcuchami Złoty Hoshipon oraz, również związaną, Królową Kharmę. Statek szybko się do nich zbliżał, a ze wszystkich stron był uzbrojony długimi kolcami z tego samego materiału, co sam statek. Gdy zbliżył się o kolejne kilka metrów, Mroczny powiedział do Kharmy: "Widzą nas, niech myślą, że cię porwałem, krzycz, że się zmienisz itp., a będą chcieli cię uratować i wpadną w nasze sidła.". Kharma, zgodnie z poleceniem krzyczała: "Pomocy! Herosi! Pomocy! Jeśli mnie uratujecie, obiecuję, że się zmienię! Pomocy! Błagam!". "Musimy jej pomóc." powiedział Julian. "Coś czuję, że to pułapka, wuju?" powiedziała Sora. "Prawdopodobnie masz rację, ale już za późno, nie uciekniemy, spróbujmy jej pomóc. Wojnar, teleportuj się na ich statek, jak tam będziesz, zatrzymam czas, a ty ich odwiążesz i wrócisz tutaj." rozkazał Sir Stone. TDT, który najmniej ufał Wojnarowi, chciał znaleść inny sposób, więc razem z Wielkim na małej tratwie podpłynęli bliżej statku wroga, by w razie czego zaatakować. Gdy Wojnar dostał się na statek wroga, Sir Stone zemdlał, więc nie zatrzymał czasu. Na pokładzie rozpętało się prawdziwe piekło. Wieli chciał przestrzelić statek, lecz kula z jego armaty odbiła się, nie wyrządzając żadnej szkody. TDT, medium Haniagiha, był praktycznie bezsilny w otoczeniu wody, nie mogąc manipulować ziemią, więc jedyne co zrobił, to machnął ze zrezygnowaniem kosą i wrócili na swój okręt. Sir Stone nadal się nie obudził. Wtedy Tatepon wpadł na pewien trop. -Hej, TDT! -Czego? -Ej, co tak ostro, mam pomysł. Po odzyskaniu pamięci przez Krukolca zastąpiłeś go u boku Arcybiesów, prawda? -Nie przypominaj mi tego. -Eh, nie rozumiesz. Pomyśl. Z tego co wiem, znałeś Gonga, byłeś jego najlepszym wojownikiem. To znaczy, że zapewne nauczył cię Tornada Gonga? -Nie, tą sztukę zachował dla siebie. Kiedyś natomiast znałem ruch Duplicate, ale zapomniałem go. Jednak wiem, co odświeżyło by mi pamięć. -Co? -Możliwość spotkania z Krukolcem. -A zatem - krzyknął Rainbow - Jeżeli spotkasz się z Gong.... ee, Krukolcem, przypomnisz sobie Duplicate. Jednak jak ma nam to pomóc? -Jeszcze nie wiem, ale się dowiem. -A co z moim wujkiem?! - rozpaczała Sora -Jak to co, niedługo się obudzi - uspokoił ją Metalicafun W tym momencie było pewne, że ich sytuacja była żałosna. Ich jedynym ratunkiem było spiknąć zdrajcę.... z chciwym i podstępnym Krukolcem. "Czekaj! Coś mi nie pasuje..." powiedział Psycho "Tobie nigdy nic nie pasuje! Wiemy że to może być podstęp, właśnie to powiedzieliśmy!" rzekł zirytowany Wielki. Ale "świrowi" chodziło o coś innego, włączył hero mode i wytworzył swoją specjalność: Owocowy cyklon. 3 tyś. płonących bananów obracających się w koło wytworzyło cyklon tak potężny, że magiczne przebrania przeciwników przestały działać. "O co chodzi?!" zdziwił się Wielki "Mówiłem że coś tu nie pasuje, przecież pokonaliśmy mrok." Pod maskami kryły się istoty Patapono-podobne. Na głowach miały rogi a białka były zielone. Pod maską Mrocznego ukrywał się chyba jakiś generał. "Durne banany!" krzyknął generał "Sam jesteś durny! Nie denerwuj mnie bo oberwiesz szyszkami!" odpowiedział mu lekko rozzłoszczony Psycho. "Nie ważne. Steve, masz zatopić ich statek!" Rozpoczęła się walka. Wszędzie latały pociski, włócznie, Wojnar, i banany. Przeciwnicy okazali się jednak za silni, Userherosi musieli się wycofać. "Czekajcie! Jeżu, dasz radę wytworzyć cyklon ale pod wodą?" wpadł na pomysł Raindow. Jak powiedział tak się stało. Gigantyczny wir wodny zamiast wciągnąć statek przeciwnika wciągnął jednak ich statek. Na szczęście wir wyrzucił ich na wyspę, ale nie zwykłą wyspę ponieważ ta wyspa latała! Z tond nie dało już się uciec, rozpoczęła się walka między Userherosami a cywilizacją Am-Rass. ~~Psycho "Ale tam na dole jest woda." powiedział Rainbow. "Tak, ale upadek z takiej wysokości, nawet do wody, zabije każdego." powiedział Wielki. "Chodźmy wgłąb wyspy, może spotkamy ICH." powiedział Psycho. "ICH tam nie ma, ale czemu nie, możemy iść." rzekł TDT. Znaleźli jaskinię, weszli do niej i znaleźli rozwidlenie. "1,2,3,4....8 korytarzy, po jednym dla każdego." powiedział Wielki. Herosi się rozdzielili. W korytarzach Rainbowa, Juliana, Metalicafuna, Wielkiego, Psycho, Grsha, Tatepona i TDT nie działo się nic ciekawego. Ale w korytarzu Wojnara odezwał się tajemniczy głos. "To MY." powiedział głos. "WY to o WAS ciągle gada Psycho?" spytał. "Tak, MY. MY przysięgamy, że sprowadzimy twoich przyjaciół i tę wyspę bezpiecznie na dół. Ale musisz oddać NAM swoją duszę." zaproponowali. "Dobrze zabierzcie mnie." odparł. Herosi i wyspa znaleźli się gdzieś pośrodku oceanu. Jakaś magiczna moc wyrzuciła ich z wnętrza tunelu. Ale Wojnara z nimi nie było. Nagle z jaskini wyszedł Wojnar, ale był taki jak ci wrogowie na Adamanmanowym statku. Wojnar stał się Am-Rass'kim generałem. "Jeżu, wejdź do jaskini. MY musimy ci coś powiedzieć." "Okej ale macie herbatę i ciasto?" odpowiedział głodny Psycho po czym wszedł do jaskini. "Gdzie idziesz?!" ''spytał go Gresh. ''"Muszę porozmawiać z NIMI" i ta odpowiedź mu wystarczyła. W jaskini na Psycho czekał stolik z herbatą i ciastem.'' "Usiądź, poczęstuj się. Wojnar oddał NAM duszę aby was uratować. Wiemy że to był twój przyjaciel." "Raczej irytujący sąsiad, ciągle podjadał banany z mojego domku!" "O, więc nie masz nic przeciwko jeśli użyjemy jego duszy do wskrzeszenia Owocka i Kłonka?"'' Psycho nie wiedział o czym mowa więc podziękował za ciasto i poszedł do reszty. Udało mu się zdążyć na walkę po między Am-Rass'kim odziałem a Userherosami. "Ja tu jeszcze wrócę! I będę silniejszy!" krzyczał Wojnar a Psycho rzucał w niego szyszkami. ~~Psycho Jak powiedział tak zrobił Wojnar wrócił ze swoją nową czarną maską i ze swoją zawalistą grzywką (lol). A z nim była cała armia Am-Rass. Patrzył jak bohaterowie rozwalają jego armię. Na pole walki wkroczył szczyt zła Kłonk. Moc jego równała się z całą połączoną mocą bohaterów. Był super silny. Lecz to tak naprawdę nie był Kłonek a jego duch. Nie zabrakło także Owocka. Obydwa duchy wstąpiły w ciało Wojnara. A Alosson miał ochotę na pomarańcze. Wielki i spółka patrzyła jak duchy wielkich pradawnych wojowników od zawsze walczących ze sobą stają się jednym. Wojnar był w połowie zły (kłonk) i w połowie dobry (Owocek). Wojnar stał się chodzącym Ying-Yang. Bohaterowie nie mogli zostawić Wojnara na pastwę losu. Chcieli odzyskać jego duszę, w tym celu poszli do jaskini gdzie on ją stracił. Przed wejściem do jaskini psycho mówił. -Ja tam nie wejdę - Dlaczego? Odparł TDT. -Bo moje pomarańczki dostaną alergii. WAT?-Powiedział Wielki. Cała drużyna zrobiła facepalm a Alosson jak gdyby nigdy nic mówił do pomarańczy. Dopiero wtedy zdali sobie sprawę że mają idiotę psychopatę w drużynie. -Nie dam Cię pożreć pomarańczko. Odparł Alosson do pomarańczy po czym zjadł ją. -Co ja zrobiłem? Zjadłem moją przyjaciółkę, muszę urządzić pogrzeb dla niej a mnie wsadzić do więzienia.Powiedział Alosson. W swojej psychicznej głowię uronił sobie więzienie z którego nie mógł wyjść. Drużyna chciała zapomnieć o dziwnym zdarzeniu i poszła do jaskini. Tam spotkali najlepszego przyjaciela Wojnara NaVcrassa. NaVCass przeraził się ze spotkał tylko duszę Wojnara która uciekała przed złymi mocami Chciał jej pomóc ale nie zdążył. wtem ktoś się odezwał - Tu jestem. Oczom bohatera ukazała się dusza Wojnara. Tym czasem Wojnar zabił króla Am-Rass i mianował siebie władcą. (z zawalistą grzywką). Tak więc na wojnę poszła też dusza Wojnara. Mówiła ona że uciekła złym mocą. Chciała wstąpić w Wojnara ale niestety miała za mało mocy by przegnał Kłonka i Owocka. Alosson powiedział do Wojnara - Zazdrościsz mi moich bananów!. Na to Wojnar odpowiedział - A ty mi mojej nowej zawalistej grzywki! - Kłótnia była irytująca i zaczęła się walka Wojnar z mocą Owocka i Kłonka stał się jeszcze bardziej zły gdyż dobro Owocka przemieniło się w zło. Wojnar z mocami pradawnych bohaterów wszystkich pokonał jednym ciosem. Był tylko jeden sposób na wygranie walki9 Ulepszenie duszy Wojnara aby mogła przegnać Owocka i Kłonka. Czym mogli ją ulepszyć? Odwagą, męstwem oraz siłą z dusz bohaterów. Nie wszyscy chcieli się zgodzić na oddanie swojej mocy dusze Wojnara ale zdali sobie sprawę że ich moce są niczym w porównaniu Owocka i Kłonka. Wojnar jeszcze silniejszy niż przedtem, nacierał na bochaterów.Teraz z większą siłą, ponieważ zbudował robota podobnego do tatepona.-Co?przecież,Co?.Zaczął się jąkać Tatepon.Herosi staneli do boju.-Moja bezmózga marionetko, rozkazuję ci atakować!Powiedział Wojnar.Po czym, wielka 20-metrowa zrobotyzowana wersja Tatepona zaczeła atakować herosów.-Jakoś...Mi słabo...Wydyszał Tatepon po czym padł na ziemie.-Dosyć!Krzyknął Wielki, i strzelił w oko Robota.Kula się odbiła.-Teraz ja!Powiedział TDT, i skoczył na robota.Walnął go kosą , która jak kula Wielkiego odbiła się niczym piłka.Co dziwniejsze, w miejscu ataku , na tateponie pojawiła się rana.-Nie możemy go zniszczyć!Wtedy Tatepon umrze razem z nim!Powiedział Metallicafun.-Musimy go jakoś ocucić. "Skoro atakując robota bijemy Tatepona, bijąc Tatepona, może zniszczymy robota!" wyrzyknął Wielki, po czym uderzył lekko Tatepona. Robot zrobił taki ruch, który wyglądał jakby ktoś dał mu z liścia. "Dobra! Tateponowi nic nie jest, bijemy go!". Robo padł w mgnieniu oka, a Wojnar już dawno odzszedł. Herosi znów poszli do jaskini, przed którą stał Psycho, niemogący wydostać się z własnego więzienia. W jaskini spotkali Karmena ze specyficzną maską. "Nie bijcie! Nic wam nie zrobię.... Chociaż i tak już nic nie dam rady zrobić.... Możecie mnie zabić, jeśli tak wam na tym zależy." powiedział Karmen. "Ocena takiego postępowania - bardzo nie miłe i nie kultularne." powiedział Rainbow. "Czekaj, mówisz, że chcesz zginąć?" spytał Wielki "A kim jesteś?". "Jestem, a raczej byłem, wielkim Karmeńskim generałem. Teraz jestem na emeeryturze. Mam 110 lat, więc długo nie pociągnę, a jeśli moja śmierć się wam na coś przyda, to nie mam nic przeciwko." odparł. "Dobrze, skoro byłeś taki wielki, masz pewinie jakieś specjalne umniejętności. Są zaklęte w twojej masce, jeśl ją z ciebie zedrzemy, nie umrzesz, stracisz swoje moce. A jeśli ktoś ją założy będzie miał te umiejętności...." powiedział Wielki zdzierając maskę z genrała ".... A jeśli założy tę maskę duch, nie tylko zdobędzie umiejętności, ale i cielesną formę. Wojnar?" ~~Wielki "Alosson! Natychmiast się ogarnij!" Wrzasnął na Psycho Metallifaun. Posłuszny jeż wyszedł z "więzienia". Duch Wojnara założył maskę i stał się Karmenem. Zdobył wszystkie moce generała Neomena, ciskał wybuchowymi włóczniami i rozsiewał trującą mgłę. Podczas pokazu umiejętności Wojnara Psycho poszedł porozmawiać z NIMI. "Hej, podobno mieliście sprawić abym był potężniejszy." "Tak, to prawda... Jak tak bardzo chcesz to możemy ci dać jakąś moc." ONI dali mu magiczną kulę z specjalną mocą zamkniętą w środku. Psycho dał ją Wojnarowi aby stał się silniejszy. Mocą okazało się pole ochronne. Na ataki fizyczne w prawdzie to nie działało ale wszelkie ataki magiczne odbijały się od osłony. Duchy także. Teraz byli gotowi do walki... ~~Psycho '(to jest podpis) W drodze na Pole Ostatniej Bitwy Wielki wpadł na pewien pomysł. "Może jeśli połączymy nasze moce po raz kolejny, powstanie jakaś moc, no wiecie, taka jak to kulka, którą Wojnar dostał od Psycho." Herosi wykonali polecenie. Powstała niewielka, szklana kulka, było na niej napisane: "Otwieram się na sam koniec" (tak, wiem, że to było napisane na Złotym Zniczu z HP). "Możesz ją teraz, że tak powiem, wchłonąć, ale użyj tej mocy dopiero na końcu. Coś czuję, że ta moc jest jedno razowa."thumb|Hydra Stanęli na Polu Ostatniego Boju. Znaleźli tam Wojnara (tego złego). On nagle zginął, nikt mu nic nie zrobił, on po prostu zginął. Nagle z jego ciała wyszły dwa wężowe ciała zakończone smoczymi głowami. "Hydra..." wyszeptał TDT "HYDRA!!!" '~~Wielki Herosi przez moment staneli jak słupy soli a ze środkowej głowy hydry wydobył się głos - Ha ha ha głupcy naprawde myśleliście, że mnie pokonacie - Zaraz - Jęknął TDT - Ty jesteś UMBRA? - Oczywiście - Tym razem powiedziała lewa głowa - Wydaje mi się, że o czymś żeśmy zapomnieli - Stwierdził Wielki - Że jesteśmy na Patapedi - Wykrzknął Metallicafun - Dość słów - Powiedziały wszystkie głowy - Pora na czyny. Hydra rzuciła się na Herosów TDT zamachnął się kosą i odciął jeden łeb - Idioto! - Wrasnął Metallicafun - Za każdą ściętą głowe wyrastają dwie nowe! Tak też się stało - Za SORE! - Wykrzyknął Psycho i wszedł do cielska Hydry - No to jedziem - Powiedział Metallicafun zrobił dziure w cielsku Hydry i nagle był w innym świecie tam spotkał Wojnara z całą czarną maską - Tu jesteś - Powiedział Metallicafun - Tak tu - Odparł Wojnar. Metallicafun dobył Ognio - Języka i Srebnika i wyskoczył na Wojnara odcinając mu głowe a potem plując na jego ciało i gdy wbił ostrza w serce Hydry (które było jądrem mroku) powiedział - Heh więc tak skończy cesarz. Lecz się mylił inny świat zniknął i stał przed Herosami i głową Wojnara w ręku - I to koniec? Już prawdziwy? - Spytał Psycho - Dla was tak - Powiedział Metallicafun - Ale mam jeszcze jedną rzecz do zrobienia. Poszli nad Wulkan Stworzenia a tam Metallicafun włożył maske Wojnara do dziwnego kamienia chwile potem przed nimi pojawiła się dziwna dziewczynka - Jestem Marina - Powiedziała - Córka Freii i Siostra Wojnara... Wszyscy stali na Wulkanie Stworzenia stali wszyscy Herosi, a koło nich leżała maska Karmenskiego generała. "Pomożemy wam wskrzecić Wojnara." wszyscy Herosi usłyszeli ICH głos. Nagle z głowy Psycho zaczęło bić potężne światło. Kiedy przestało lśnić pojawiły się koło nich trzy postacie: Wszychmocny, Kharma i Ormen Karmen. "To MY." powiedzieli jednym głosem "Weźcie maskę z głowy Wojnara i podajcie ją Marinie." powiedział Wszechmocny. "Podejdź do NAS." powiedziała Kharma, i razem z pozostałymi z NICH położyła rękę na masce. Nagle z maski wyszła pozostała część ciała Wojnara. "Miałem sraszliwą wizję... Cesarstwo Rzymskie Narodu Polskiego jest w wielkim zagrożeniu." powiedział Ormen Karmen. ONI przeteleportowali Userherosów na Patapedię. I wyruszyli.... ~~Wielki PS. Sorry, to historia była zbyt ktrótka, by ją skończyć. Musiałem ją rozwinąć. Przy okazji spłniłem dopisek Metallicafuna "Musimy uratować CRNP od zagłady!" wrzeszczał Metallcafun. "Psycho jednak nie miał urojeń :O" dziwił się Tatepon. "Zanim mnie teleportowali dostałem kawałek sernika!" bredził Psycho. Wszyscy byli w wielkim szoku. Musieli dotrzeć do odległego o kilkaset tysięcy Pataponów Cesarstwa. Po zapatrzeniu się w jedzenie ("Przyjaciół" Psycho) wyruszyli. Podróż nie była przyjemna: Psycho rozmawiał z zapasami jedzenia o tolerancji, Wojnar ciągle opowiadał jakim to jest świetnym wojownikiem a Metallicafun pytał "Daleko jeszcze?". Po 3 godzinach podróży musieli zrobić przerwę i napoić zwierzaki. "Psycho podasz mi tamten grejfrut?" powiedział Gresh "Chodzi ci o Genowefę?" "Tak, podaj mi ją..." i Psycho podał mu Genowefę po czym Gresh ją zjadł. Jakieś 2 dni i 3 postoje później do Psycho podszedł Chiku (jeż-Patapon) "Ty jesteś posłańcem Wielkiego Banana?" zapytał po czym zaprowadził go do wioski ukrytej między drzewami. "Bracia! Znalazłem JEGO!" krzyknął jeż "Hura! Chwała Wielkiemu Bananowi!" odpowiedziała mu reszta plemienia. Tym czasem w obozowisku wszyscy czekali na Alossona. "Gdzie on jest?! Idę go poszukać!" powiedział Wojnar i poszedł gu szukać (no shit Sherlock!) I znalazł... Tylko że został związany. "Wielki posłańcu! Złapaliśmy intruza, czy mamy go spalić?" "NIE! To mój znajomy, Proszę czy mógł byś go rozwiązać Barnabo?" Chiku Barnaba rozwiązał Wojnara "Co tu się dzieje?" spytał Wojnar "Zostałem "Wielkim posłańcem". Czy te jeże mogą z nami pójść? Proooooooszę..." Wojnar pozwolił Alossonowi zabrać ze sobą plemię Chiku i wszyscy wyruszyli w dalszą drogę... ~~Psycho Po wielu dniach męczącej wędrówki, okazało się, że poszli w złym kierunku. "NIEEE!!!" wrzasnął Wielki "Hej! Mam pomysł. Wszystkie zwierzaki są gigantyczną wersją zwykłych zwierząt, tak? Więc może, polecimy na orle? Sto razy szybciej i tysiąc razy przyjemniej.". Takim sposobem znaleźli się w CRNP (Cesarstwo Rzymskie Narodu Polskiego) w 10 min. Ale po nim zostało tylko opustoszała stolica, Krarzym. W stolicy nie było nikogo i niczego, tylko puste domy. "Rozbijmy obóz i przetrwajmy noc." rozkazał TDT. Nocą, Herosów zbudził krzyk Wielkiego. Gdy poszli sprawdzić co się stało, Wielkiego już nie było. "O! Jaki słodki Batto" powiedział Julian. Gresh polał go wodą święconą (nikt tak na prawdę nie wie skąd ją miał). Batto zmienił się w zwykłego Patapona, ale z czerwonym białkiem, a następnie zamienił się w proch. "Wampiry..." powiedział Gresh. Nagle otoczyła ich spora grupa Wampirów. Przelatujący nad nimi Batto zmienił się w Wielkiego. "Uff... Jak dobrze, że jesteś." powiedział Psycho. "Uwierz mi, że nie...." odparł Wielki po czym zaczął atakować resztę Herosów. Herosi byli bez radni.jedynie Rainbow był odporny na działanie wampirów gdyż....był robotem. Wojnar wydał rozkaz użycia swoich mocy...wszyscy jej użyli o prócz...Psycho. Wojnar spytał psycho dlaczego nie atakuję. Psycho powiedział że jego pomarańcza może umrzeć. Wojnar sprowadził na świat ogromne pioruny światła...i demona ciemności, TDT walczył swoją kosą a Psycho...jak to Psycho gadał z pomarańczą. Demon wysłany przez Wojnara zabił połowę wampirów a pioruny zaledwie kilku. Wojnar wiedział że herosi nie mają szans. Nagle stał się cud. Jeden z wampirów ugryzł pomarańczę zabijając ją. (ona nie żyła ale w mózgu psycho tak) Psycho wpadł w szał i sprowadził na Ziemię bananową inwazję. wampiry znikły. Herosi weszli do jednego z opustoszałych domów i przywiązali Wielkiego do krzesła i pytali go: "Spokojnie, nie zrobimy ci krzywdy, powiedz nam jak cię odczarować.". "Nigdy! Mua-hahaha-haha-ha-ha!". "Jak on się tak śmieje mam ochotę mu przylać." powiedział TDT. "Duży problem! Duży problem! Na horyzoncie widać Kudłate Demony! Sprawdzam bazę danych... WILKOŁAKI! Jedno ugryzienie i zmienimy się w podobne monstra!" powiedział Rainbow. "Ja je powstrzymam!" powiedział Wojnar. Po dziesięciu minutach wrócił jako Kudłata Bestia ze swoją armią Wilkołaków... Wielki w tym czasie przywołał swoją armię Wampirów. "Jest źle, tak?" spytał Julek. TDT z rezygnacją pokiwał głową. Serce każdego z Herosów zabiło szybciej a ręce się trzęsły oczywiście poza Rainbowem który rzucił się na wrogów ale po chwili mówił - Niebezpieczeństwo! Uwaga! - Przegrzanie rdzenia w 73% - wydalanie ciepła... - Co? - Spytał Psycho. Nagle całe pole bitwy zostało pokryte sadzą i dymem. Bić! Zabić! NIE BRAĆ JEŃCÓW!! - Krzyknął Metallicafun i wszyscy zaatakowali. Walczyli wiele godzin ale nikt się nie męczył. - Zaraz - Krzyknął Julian - Mamy LEMUROGEDON! - No jasne... - Potwierdził TDT poczym użyli Lemurogedonu. W trakcie bitwy Psycho coś zauważył. - O wielki Pataponie! Co to tam na horyzoncie? - Pytał Psycho - Sprawdzam baze danych - Odparł Rainbow - To Legiopony! - Wrasnął Metallicafun. I rzeczywiście na horyzoncie stały gotowe i wypoczęte Legiopony które zaczęły atakować wrogów... "Głupcy! Wasze legiony przyniosą wam zgubę!" wyrzyczał Wielki, gdy Legiopony dotarły. Przyskoczył do Metallcafuna i go zabił. "Powstań, Wiedźminoponie, jako mój nieumarły sługa!" Metallicafun zaczął połykać mózgi Legionoponów i zaczął je zmieniać w Zombie. "Podsumowując: armia Wampirów, prowadzona przez Wielkiego, Władcę Wampirów, armia Wilkołaków prowadzona przez Wojnara, Kudłatą Bestię i armia Zobmbie, prowadzona przez Metallicafuna, Poległego Wojownika kontra grupa Herosów i armia Lemówów. Mua-hahaha-haha-ha!" Tak więc zaczęła się wielka wojna. trzech wielkich władców Wojnar, Wielki oraz Metallicafun byli straszni. Nadszedł dzień. Armia wilkołaków stała się ludźmi a Wojnar herosem. Wojnar zamieniał się każdej nocy w wilkołaka. Jedynym sposobem na pozbycie się likantropii (wilkołactwa) u niego jest zabicie władcy wampirów. Wojnar jako heros rzucił się na Wielkiego z zaskoczenia. Powiedział jedno słowo "-przepraszam" po czym wbił swój miecz w brzuchu wampira. Wielki nie żył. Wszyscy byli smutni i obwiniali Wojnara. Ale wojna się nie skończyła. Rainbow jako że był robotem nie znał strachu, więc uruchomił swój Heromode, po czym wbiegł we wszystkie wampiry i zombie. Jako że był zrobiony z porządnej stali nic mu się nie stało. W końcu po dość spektakularnej bitce w akompani reszty herosów wytępił wampiry i "zombiaki". Niestety wraz z Metallicafunem. Wszyscy (poza Rainbowem, w końcu o nie ma uczuć) mieli ogromne wyrzuty sumienia i chcieli wskrzesić Wielkiego i Metallicafuna. W jednym z opustoszałych domów Wojnar znalazł księgę "Wskrzeszanie istot - wersja dla komplentych debili" opisującą wskrzeszanie stworzeń człeko-podobnych (np: wampirów czy zombie). Mikstura przywracająca do życia zwała się "Kroplą życia" a do jej wytworzenia potrzeba było: smoczej krwi, królewskiego ziela, płatków owsianych róży, liści tropikalnych roślin oraz skóry węża. Zebranie tych wszystkich składników zajęło by im wiele dni, a może nawet miesięcy. Zrezygnowany Wojnar usiadł na kamieniu. Nagle Wojnar zobaczył ducha Wielkiego. - Bezczynne siedzenie nic ci nie da - rzekła eterycznym głosem zjawa - Możesz wyruszyć na poszykiwanie Shooshookle aby odzyskał sadzonkę Mater. Wten będziesz mógł wskrzesić mnie wraz z Metallicafunem. Duch zniknął. Wojnar momentalnie się zmobilizował. - PAKUJCIE MANATKI! - wrzasnął - MUSIMY ZDOBYĆ SADZONKĘ MATER OD SHOOSHOOKLE! Herosi polecieli za pomocą orła w kierunku dżungli. Po wypatrzeniu Shooshookle (co z lotu ptaka nie było trudne, zważywszy że nasza roślinka ma niebieski kolor i jest dużo wyzsza od reszty drzew) szybko na nią zlecieli przebijając jej łeb. Ostrożnie wykroili z niej korzeń drzewa życia i wrócili do stolicy CRNP zasadzić je. - Oby się przyjeło... - powiedział Wojnar który był najbardziej roztrzęsiony spośród herosów. - Pobieranie próbek gleby.... - rzekł Rainbow rozpoczynając typowe dla robotów zagmatwane przeliczenia - 53% popiół, 32% ziemia, 15% gruz.... - pobieranie próbek powietrza.... - lekkie zanieczyszczenia...Uwaga....prawdobodobieństwo wystąpienia smogu...wykryto świeże powietrze...59% - Sprawdzam bazę danych....klimat ciepły....śródziemnomorski....średnie opady.... Trwało to tak przez kolejną minutę, aż w końcu... - Sprawdzam bazę danych....szanse na powodzenie - powyżej średniej. Prawdobodobieństwo wystąpienia problemu dość niskie. Herosi zasadzili korzeń, z którego wyrosło małe, fikuśnie pokręcone drzewko. Wzięli czapki Wielkiego i Metallicafuna i zakopali je w okolicy drzewa życia. Niestety, to nie zadziałało. "CO? Nie działa?" spytał Julian. "Przeszukuję bazę danych.... Z powodu przemiany w wampira i zombie operacja się nie powiodła." odpowiedział Rainbow. "A może ta Kropla Życia?" spytał Psycho. "Nie, tam było napisane, że eliksir zadziała tylko podczas pełni księżyca. Dzisiaj właśnie jest pełnia, nigdy nie znajdziemy tych składników przed zachodem słońca." odparł TDT. Nagle pojawił się duch Wielkiego i powiedział: "Przecież macie do dyspozycji całe plemię Chiku oraz cały legion Legionoponów. Posiadacie również Lemurgedon. Jeżeli rozkażecie wszystkim szukać, przysięgam, że znajdziecie to wszystko w przeciągu godziny.... Przyrzekam." Po czym zniknął.... ~Wielki ~MatfisMatfis I tak oto rozpoczęły się poszukiwania składników Kropli Życia. Król Julian, jak na króla przystało rozpoczął poszukiwanie Królewskiego Ziela wraz z swoim ulubionym poddanym: Mortem oraz armią Lemurów. Natomiast cały legion Legionoponów ruszył na poszukiwania smoczej krwi wraz z Rainbowem, a plemię Chiku ruszyło po Liście Tropikalne oraz Płatki owsiane Róży. Po Skórę Węża ruszyli pozostali Herosi. Nastał początek pełni księżyca. Po zdobyciu wszystkich materiałów postępowali zgodnie z instrukcjami w księdze: "Wskrzeszanie istot - wersja dla kompletych debili". Gdy już otrzymali eliksir, pozostało tylko jedno pytanie: Komu go dać, ponieważ materiałów starczyło tylko na jedną porcję. W tym momencie rozpoczęła się kłótnia. Jedni chcieli wskrzesić Wielkiego, a inni Metallicafuna. Im dłużej to trwało większy powstawał spór . Nagle z niewyjaśnionych powodów Psychopatyczny Alosson wkurzył się, i połowę eliksiru dał Wielkiemu, a drugą Metallicafunowi, po czym poszedł rzucać szyszkami w Drzewko Mater. Eliksir podziałał z skutkiem natychmiastowym. Ciała Wielkiego i Metallicafuna zaczęły świecić oślepiającym światłem, które po chwil zniknęło. Po czym obydwaj rzekli: -Ja.... żyję? Już chcieli wstać lecz przyjeli zbyt małą dawkę eliksiru żeby się ruszać. Widząc to wszyscy Userhero byli uradowani, ale i jednocześnie zawiedzeni. Rainbow automatycznie obliczał czas do następnej pełni. - Następna pełnia będzie za.... 9 dni ... 20 godzin ... 58 min ... 20 sekund. - ALE MI SIĘ NIE CHCE TYLE CZEKAĆ!- Powiedział Psycho a następnie bezsensownie zaczął rzucać szyszkami w Rainbowa. W tym momencie najstarszy lemur przyzwany Lemurogedonem rzekł. -Jest też inne wyjście. -Jakie? -Rzekli Herosi -Musicie się udać do Świątyni Heroponów -Świątynia Heroponów? Co to takiego? -Jest to świątynia która jest boskim miejscem każdego Hero oraz Uberhero. Legendy głoszą że podczas zaćmienia Słońca wszystkie duchy Dżinów; Yari, Tate, Sora, Yama oraz Moe; zbierają się tam na coś w stylu dyskusji. Oni także jako jedyni potrafią ich obudzić z paraliżu. -Odrzekł lemur - Nieznane żrodło informacji - potrzeba uzyskania dodatkowych danych...i dodatkowej wolnej przestrzeni na dysku. DAMMIT. -odparł Rainbow -Z tej oto księgi *daje księgę do rąk Rainbowa* . Zwie się ona "Świątynia Heropona - wersja dla niepełnosprytnych". ''Podarował mi ją ostatni z legendarnego rodu Żuloponów, Król Mietek. -ROZPOCZYNAM PROCES SKANOWANIA ...- Rzekł Rainbow przewracając kartki w księdze z prędkością 100 kartek na sekundę. -PROCES SKANOWANIA ZAKOŃCZONY -To kiedy będzie to zaćmienie? - Spytał Wielki -OBLICZANIE...zaćmienie Słońca nastanie za 2 dni o 16:00 - odpowiedział Rainbow -No to ruszamy już zaraz! - Oznajmił Metallicafun Po chwili wszyscy Herosi wraz z plemieniem Chiku, całym legionem Legionoponów oraz armią Lemurów u boku Króla Juliana ruszyli w stronę świątyni. W czasie drogi przekraczali pustynie, morza, lasy, góry, przepaście itp. A także walczyli z różnej maści dziką zwierzyną. Nagle z oddali zauważyli bajeczną krainę pełną roślin i zwierząt. Rainbow po paru szybkich obliczeniach zasugerował że w środku krainy może być Świątynia Heroponów. Im bardziej wchodzili w głąb krainy tym bardziej stawała się niebezpieczna, przez co zginęło niewiele jednostek. Po długim i ciężkim marszu wkońcu odnaleźli Świątynię Heroponów... otoczoną przez niepoliczalną armię Heroponów. Nosili maski jak starożytni Hero oraz posiadali te same umiejętności. Gdy tylko Herosi wtargneli w pole widzenia Heroponów, Heropony zaczęły przygotowywać się do ataku. Jednak jak księga mówiła: Heropony nie są zbyt mądre, co wykorzystał Król Julian. Król Julian użył swojego Hero Mode po czym Heropony zaczęły wykonywać każdy jego rozkaz. Najpier kazał im dać mu całe złoto, osobistego lokaja oraz żeby wypolerowali mu jego królewski Drapacz Tyłka. Pod koniec Hero Mode kazał im z tąd odejść co oczywiście zrobiły. Zaczęło się zaćmienie słońca Widząc świątynie Herosi najpierw zeszli do magazynu po eliksir, lecz nie było tam ani jednego. Po tym w pośpiechu weszli do "salonu" świątyni żeby zobaczyć czy faktycznie będą tam siedzieć pradawne Dżiny. Legenda okazała się prawdą. W pięciu fotelach siedziały Dżiny ;wyglądające jak Patapony; z imionami wyrytymi na oparciach. Każdy "Patapon" trzymał coś w ręku oraz nosił Hełm Dolormona. Patapon Yari trzymał Włócznię Yaripona, Patapon Tate trzymał Wielką Tarczę Ironimo, Patapon Sora trzymał Laskę Gromu, Patapon Yama trzymał Laskę Piekielnego Ognia natomiast Patapon Moe trzymał Arcylaskę Feniksa. -Czego chcecie od nas... ...wielcy Herosi?- Zapytali Dżinowie (Przyprowadzają Wielkiego i Metallicafuna na wózkach z drewna) -O wielcy, pradawni Dżinowie! Potrzebujemy eliksirów do wyleczenia naszej "choroby".!- Wykrzykneli -Dlaczego mamy wam dać pare z naszych cennych zasobów eliksirów? - Bo ja tak chcę! -Odrzekł Król Julian używając Hero Mode, lecz nic się nie stało - Ależ jesteś naiwny...- Powiedział Yari rzucając swoją włócznią w Króla, strącając go z jego Tronu na kółkach. W tym momencie otworzył się wielki czerwony portal z którego wypadł najprawdopodobniej Heros. -Synu!- wykrzynął Yari -Tak, Tato?- powiedział Nieznajomy -Co to miało znaczyć! Teraz przyniosłeś mi tylko wstyd i hańbę przed wszystkimi dookoła! -Ale... -Nie ma żadnych "ale"! Ech... Tak czy siak przedstaw się naszym Gościom. -Witajcie! Ja jestem Matfis! W jakiej sprawie przyszliście? -Potrzebujemy Eliksiru zwanego "Kroplą Życia"!- Powiedział Wielki -Czemu Dżinowie nie dali wam eliksirów? -Bo tak. -Rzekli Dżinowie -Aha... To w takim razie macie moje ostatnie dwa.- Oznajmił Matfis po czym dał eliksiry Wielkiemu. Wielki wypił jeden eliksir a następnie podał drugi Metallicafunowi. Efekt eliksiru był natychmiastowy. Wielki i Metallicafun wstali z drewnianych wózków a następnie wszyscy wybiegli z świątyni ponieważ Psycho z niewyjaśnionych powodów użył cyklonu, niszcząc świątynię. Po wszystkim Matfis, wraz z Herosami wyruszył w dalszą przygodę! "To co teraz?" spytał Wielki. Nagle pojawił się przed nimi Wszechmocny. "To TY, jeden z NICH!" wykrzyknął Psycho. ON odparł: "Mój Podniebny Szklany Pałac został zaatakowany przez ZiAkuMenów (Połączenie Zigotonów, Akumaponów i Karmenów)!". Wielki odpowiedział: "Wszechmocny, najsilniejsza istota na świecie prosi swoje sługi o pomoc? Nie rozumiem". "ZigAkuMeni trafili mnie swoim śmiercionośnym laserem. Oczywiście przeżyłem, ale moja moc została rozrzucona po całym świecie. Została podzielona na 9 części, po jednej dla każdego z was. Musicie się rozdzielić i znaleść moją moc! Każda z części ma kształt innej broni. Musicie je odszukać i wykorzystać w walce przeciw ZigAkuMenom." Herosi się rozdzielili by zdobyć: Psycho - "Banan Chikukulita" - długi łuk Wielki - "Działo apokalipsy" - armata Julian - "Młotek" - królewskie berło Metallicafun - "Gilotyna" - katana TDT - "Niszczyciel snów" - kosa Rainbow - "Ramię Tytana" - rękawica Wojnar - "Władca mocy" - miecz Gresh - "Podłużna zagłada" - pika Matfis - "Űber Flamer" - włócznia Herosi wyruszyli na poszukiwania. Przemierzyli świat we wszystkie strony, wschód, zachód, północ, południe, prawo, lewo, przód, tył, góra, dół, a nawet po skosie, ale broni nie znaleźli. Nagle usłyszeli w głowach głos Królowej Kharmy: "Musicie zmienić taktykę. Wasze bronie są w miejscach, których najbardziej się boicie.". Wielki ma lęk wysokości, więc po swoją broń udał się na najwyższą górę. Julian udał się do Danii, kraju w którym nie ma lemurów, więc nie ma tam żadnej władzy, a tego się najbardziej boi. Rainbow boi się, że go zdemontują, więc jego rękawica jest na złomowisku. Gresh, jak każdy pająk boi się światła, przywykł do zwykłego, dziennego światła, ale nie do takiego, jakie jest na solarium. Tam była jego broń. Psycho, nie wiedzieć czemu, boi się warzyw. Udał się do warzywniaka. Matfis, syn Dżina, boi się, że ktoś zamknie go w lampie. Udał się do.... Sklepu z lampami! Wojnar boi się, że mu ktoś mu grzywkę obetnie, poszedł do fryzjera. TDT, jako Mroczny Heros, boi się, że jego Arcybies go ukaże, więc udał się do siedziby swego władcy. Wielki poszedł na górę. Strasznie się bał. Był na skraju wytrzymałości... już miał zejść ale zobaczył swoją broń armatę - Działo apokalipsy. Ostrożnie ściągnął ją z wierzchołka góry i zszedł. BY podekscytowany i chciał zobaczyć co robi je broń, lecz uzgodnił ze swoimi przyjaciółmi że wszyscy razem pokażą umiejętności broni. Julian zachorował psychicznie gdyż nikt go nie wielbił. Zaczął gryźć samochód na parkingu. Wtem mała dziewczynka powiedziała -Mamo patrz jakie ładne zwierzątko. Julian tknięty wielbieniem znalazł królewskie berło "Młotek". Rainbow szedł przez złomowisko jak gdyby nigdy nic ponieważ jest robotem, i tylko powiedział że się czegoś boi dla zabawy. Wytargał spośród puszek i opon Ramię Tytana i poszedł do przyjaciół. Gresh na solarium poprosił obcą osobę o to aby z solarium przyniosła mu broń. Tak też zrobiła. Zadowolony Gresh wracał ze swoją nową bronią Piką "Podłużną Zagładą". Psycho w warzywniaku zaczął sobie wyobrażać że warzywa to ipki i co zrobił? Rzucił w nich szyszką. (facepalm). Tak czy inaczej wziął Długi łuk "Banan Chikukulita" i poszedł. Matis poszedł do sklepu z lampami. Był zamknięty, więc go rozwalił. Przy okazji rozwalił też lampy dlatego bez strachu wziął swoją włócznie I wrócił do przyjaciół. Wojnar w drodze do fryzjera głaskał swoją grzywkę mówiąc - nie bój się nie dam ci się ściąć. U fryzjera był kłębkiem nerwów. Wziął miecz "Władce mocy" i wrócił ze swoją grzywką do przyjaciół. TDT poszedł do władcy a ten dał mu broń jak gdyby nigdy nic. Wszyscy mieli zaprezentować swoje bronie... Herosi poszli na Poligon Treningowy, ale nie ważne z jaką bronią, i tak zniszczyliby wszystko jednym ciosem. Podeszli do tej wielkiej góry która oddzielała Poligon od Brzozowego Gaju. Wszyscy atakowali po kolei: Banan Chikukulita wystrzelił (na heromode) tysiące płonących na zielono bananów, tak dojrzałych, że aż złotych. Działo armagedonu wystrzeliło pocisk tak wielki, co najmniej jak dwa zwykłe Patapony! Julian wyprostował swoim Młotkiem gwóźdź tak zardzewiały, że aż z brązu. Gilotyna przecięła na pół Adamanmaowy głaz. TDT dotknął Kacheeka trzonkiem Niszczyciela snów, a ten padł z rykiem. Rainbow Ramieniem Tytana uderzył Króla Gigante, a on zmarł na wstrząśnienie mózgu. Wojnar Władcą mocy przeciął na plasterki Motiti, jednym ruchem! Podłużna Zagłada Gresha przebiła na wylot obelisk w Kryjówce. Matfis przy użyciu swojego Űber Flamera zabił 5 Motiti na raz. '~MatfisMatfis''' Gdy już Herosi zniszczyli górę ujżeli krainę jakiej świat jeszcze nie widział. Był to ogromny las pełny roślinności i zwierząt. Najmniejsze drzewa były wysokie na 30 metrów, a ich pnie były twarde i ognioodporne jak stop Adamanmanu, posiadały także liście tak bajeczne, że nie można było od nich oderwać wzroku. W lesie występowały wszystkie pradawne stworzenia takie jak: Drantula, Zuttenkarmen, Kachidonga oraz Cioking. Wszystko tworzyło się w bajeczną całość. Nasi Herosi z ciekawości stopniowo zagłębiali się w głąb lasu. Po paru godzinach przyjemnego marszu, odnaleźli bardzo rozbudowaną, opuszczoną Patapońską wioskę. Zbrojownia nadal była pełna broni, Koszary zawierały stare przedmioty codziennego użytku, ogień w Kuźni nadal płonął, a Ołtarz nadal był pełny świeżego jedzenia. W tym momencie Herosi postanowili zrobić ucztę na swoją cześć, więc z ochotą zasiadli do Pięcokątnego Stołu. Usiedli w takiej oto kombinacji: (miejsce na obraz który później dodam)-MatfisMatfis (dyskusja) 10:37, sty 3, 2014 (UTC) Rozpoczęła się smakowita uczta. Król Julian jak zawsze na każdej uczcie, zjadał wszystkie owoce oprócz mango, które wcześniej zjadł Mort. Natomiast Matfis zamiast jeść, bawił się w budowanie Wieży Czystości z łyżek do zupy (co mu się udało), Rainbow nic nie jadł jako że jest robotem, TDT jadł Trującego Świątecznego Karpia, Metallicafun kroił kataną tort, który potem sam zjadł, Wielki zjadał palce olbrzymów, a następnie ostrzeliwał piniatę wypełnioną cukrem, Psycho jak zwykle rzucał we wszystko szyszkami, a cała reszta się świetnie bawiła. Nastawała noc. Wszyscy zaczęli się chować do namiotów w Koszarach, lecz paru wojowników musiało zostać na czatach. Pierwsi na cztach stali Legionopony oraz Rainbow, dlatego że nie potrzebują dużej ilości snu. Drudzy byli ludzie z plemienia Chiku oraz Psycho Alosson. Na koniec stał zastępca Króla Juliana: Moris wraz z armią Lemurów. Natomiast Król Julian nie spał całą noc, ponieważ obchodził wigilię dnia następnego. Nastał dzień. Herosi jako że chcieli zobaczyć dalsze zakamarki bajecznego Lasu, odrazu po śniadaniu ruszyli w dalszą drogę. O dziwo droga wyglądała jak by przeszło po niej 100 000 Pataponów. Po drodze odnajdywali czapki martwych Pataponów, które zbierali a następnie zakopywali w doniczce Drzewka Mater. Dopiero po 5 godzinach z Drzewka Mater zaczęły wychodzić pierwsze Patapony ;w które Psycho zaczął rzucać szyszkami bez powodu;, które na widok Herosów dostawały świra, a następnie uciekały w stronę swojej wioski. Szli i szli przez Las dopóki nie natknęli się na TO COŚ. TO COŚ to było/był Paraget. Herosi widząc Paraget stali w bezruchu zdziwieni. Sam Paraget wyglądał jak wejście do podziemnej jaskini, w której stał wirujący się portal. Lecz miał inne zastosowanie niż inne Paragety. Po dokładnym przeskanowaniu ;przez Rainbowa; Herosi dowiedzieli się że "to coś" pokazuje co się aktualnie dzieje w danym świecie. Obok Paragetu stała konsola z klawiszami w niezrozumiałym języku, którą się włączało wkładając klucz. Herosi już wydali rozkaz na poszukiwanie klucza, gdy nagle Psycho wpadł na "nie-głupi" pomysł. Psycho wbił jedną ze swoich strzał w miejsce klucza. Paraget otworzył portal pokazujący ich samych przed Paragetem. Potem Rainbow zaczął dekodować niezrozumiałe znaki na nasz język. Po rozkodowaniu "szyfru" Rainbow "nakleił" na klawisze litery przedstawiające nasze. Po tym wszyscy pragneli zobaczyć swój dawny dom, lecz wtedy powstało ogromne zamieszanie. Po chwili wszyscy rzucili się do konsoli klikając przyciski "Poprzedni Świat", "Następny Świat". Jako że Paraget jest niestabilny, zaczął wydawać ostrzeżenia, których i tak nikt nie słuchał. Paraget nie wytrzymał obciążenia, przez co wybuchł w kolorach tęczy, porażając jasnym światłem. Pod Herosami utworzył się portal w stylu czarnej dziury, który spowodował że, każdy Heros powrócił do miejsca, z którego rozpoczeli swoją przygodę jako Heros/Uberhero/Hero. Nikt nie wiedział co się działo : '~U Psychopatycznego Alossona' Psychopatyczny Alosson stał u bramy Babanan. "Alossonie, pewnie się zastanawiasz kim tak na prawdę jesteś: bohaterem, zbawicielem, sługą czy szaleńcem." powiedział basowy głos z bramy. "Powiedz, kim tak na prawdę chcesz być? Czy na prawdę jesteś szaleńcem, czy tylko uciekasz od zmartwień?" zadawał mu filozoficzne pytania.'' "Ja..." zaczął Psycho ''"Ja chyba jestem po prostu przystojny i ładnie pachnę..." i to były jego najgłębsze przemyślenia. "Dobrze, tak więc wejdź do bramy i zobacz co cię czeka..." Gdy Alosson wszedł do bramy znalazł się tam skąd zaczęła się jego przygoda: pod Świętym Naczyniem. Ujrzał Sorę, podszedł do niej ale ona zniknęła. Nagle znalazł się na polu bitwy. Armia Chiku walczyła z armią Chigyobi (Patapon-ryba)."Niechaj Wielki Banan da nam siłę do walki!" krzyczał jakiś żołnierz. "Głupie jeże! Wieżą, że przed zagładą uratuje je owoc!" mówił inny żołnierz. Po chwili pojawił się w jaskini, stał przed nim zastawiony stolik. "Niestety straciliśmy go, był NAM bardzo potrzebny... Ale trudno, możemy jeszcze spełnić NASZ plan. Dzięki duszy Zenona - Władcy Am-Rass, MAMY wystarczająco dużo mocy aby wskrzesić legendarnego herosa..." rozprawiali ONI. Alosson chciał zadać pytanie ale był już gdzie indziej. "A teraz poznaj swoje marzenia!" powiedział głos z Babananu. Psycho leżał właśnie na hamaku i pił koktajl z "Genowefy". Znajdował się na plaży, a do o koła byli inni Userhero. "Pacha, to ja." ''powiedziała do niego jakaś gruszka ''"Musisz odnaleźć legendarnego herosa i zaprzyjaźnić się z nim." prawiła. Ale Psycho znowu stał przed bramą. "To co ujrzałeś pozwoli ci z pomocą przyjaciół uratować świat. A teraz wynoś się stąd!" ''powiedział głos i w tedy Psycho wydostał się z portalu i znajdował się w jakimś pałacu...... '~U Rainbowa' Historia do uzupełnienia przez Rainbowa '~U Matfisa' Matfis znalazł się przed dawno niedziałającym Patagate. Próbował za pomocą niego dostać się do innych Herosów lecz bezskutecznie. Przypomniał sobie że niedaleko powinna być wioska Pataponów. Pędząc niczym Mochichi Pędziwiatr, ruszył w "prawdopodobnym" kierunku wioski Pataponów. Gdy już z daleka ujrzał wierzchołki namiotów, zaczął wydzierać się ze szczęścia, lecz odpowiedziała mu tylko głucha cisza. Matfis postanowił podejść bliżej, a to co tam ujrzał odmieniło jego pogląd na świat na zawsze. Zobaczył doszczętnie zniszczoną wioskę. Czapek Pataponów nie mógł znaleźć, a jak już znalazł to była zbyt uszkodzona żeby wskrzesić jakiegokolwiek Patapona. Wielki Obelisk już nie był obeliskiem tylko marną stertą kamieni. Kuźnia była zbyt zniszczona aby utworzyć w niej jakąkolwiek broń, a Zbrojownia została doszczętnie okradziona. W Koszarach namioty już nie były namiotami, a jedynie stojącymi patykami. Wieża Astropona zachowała się w całości tak jak i scena na której wcześniej świętowały Patapony. Widząc to wszystko, upadł na kolana i zaczął modlić się do Yarigamiego o lepsze życie Pataponów w nowym świecie. Nagle usłyszał kobiecy głos, cicho mówiący "Pomóż...". Matfis, kierując się w stronę głosu odnalazł w pół martwą, Księżniczkę. Za wszelką cenę chciał jej pomóc lecz nie wiedział jak. Wtem wpadł na bardzo ryzykowny pomysł. Wyciągnął z torby Księżniczki maskę Nęciłuski, a następnie nałożył jej maską na twarz. Księżniczka zaczęła lewitować w powietrzu po czym zmieniła się w Nęciłuskę. Cudem Księżniczce nie została wymazana pamięć, ale nie zachowywała się już jak "grzeczna dziewczynka". Po tym Nęciłuska podziękowała Matfisowi za uratowanie życia, a następnie pomagała mu naprawiać Patagate'a. Gdy już Patagate został naprawiony, Matfis pożegnał się z Nęciłuską przytulając ją najczulej jak potrafi, po czym Nęciłuska upadła ze szczęścia (mam nadzieję) na ziemię mówiąc "Żegnaj Matfisku (serce,serce,serce)". Matfis żwawym krokiem wszedł do portalu, po czym poczuł ból rozdzieranego na części ciała. Spadając w bezdenną otchłań portalu, widział obrazy jakiegoś zamku gdy nagle... Matfis obudził się ;skuty w kajdany; w lochach Tajemniczego Pałacu. '~U TDT' Historia do uzpełnienia przez TDT '~U Wielkiego' Wielki Patapon pojawił się w JEJ Pałacu, Pałacu Królowej Kharmy. ONA spytała go: "Wiesz kim jesteś? Herosem? Gigantem? Czy jednoosobową armią?" nagle przeleciała ponad Wielkim i go uśpiła. Heros śnił, że pojawił się pośrodku ciemnej odchłani...Lecz nie spadał. Nagle zobaczył małego siebie, swoją matkę i swego ojca. Do ich domu przyszły Zigotony i porwały matkę Wielkiego. Wielki usłyszał głos Kharmy: "Twój ojciec nie chciał, żeby coś takiego cię spotkało, nie chciał, żebyś stracił swoich bliskich. Wysłał cię więc do akademii wojskowej.". "Poczekaj, ty dowodzisz Zigotonami, więc musiały mieć twoją zgodę.... Przez ciebie nie mam matki!" Nagle Wielki zobaczył siebie na dnie ciemnej przepaści. "Tak byś skończył, gdybyś nie był wojownikiem.". Pojawił się pośrodku pobojowiska. "Za chwilę rozpęta się to wielka wojna. A teraz spójrz do kałuży, widzisz siebie? To twoja armia." powiedział głos Kharmy. "Nie ma Gigantów, które chciałyby się do nas przyłączyć. A Gyaba to bardzo rzadka odmiana Patapona, prawda?".Kończąc te słowa pojawił się w zamku, pełnym żołnierzy Gyaba, którzy kłaniali się Wielkiemu. Z górnego piętra zeszła jego matka. "A to twoje marzenie." powiedział głos."Ja wciąż śnię, prawda?" zapytał Wielki. "Tak, ale właśnie się budzisz." odparła Kaharma. Wielki obudził się w Tajemniczym Pałacu Tajemniczej postaci. '~U Metallicafuna' Historia do uzupełnienia przez Metallicafuna '~U Gresha Centuropona' Gresh pojawił się w górach. Rozpoznał miejsce, gdzie stał się Centuroponem. Teraz był daleko od innych Userhero. "Powinienem ich odnaleźć" stwierdził. Dla bezpieczeństwa zmienił się w Centurę. Dzięki temu będą go widzieli tylko Userherosi i inne Century. Zszedł z góry, kierując się w stronę Darantuli. Mową Centur zapytał ją: "Czy wiesz, którędy do Poligonu Treningowego?" "Tak... Ale nie powiem ci tego, Centuro, mogę cię tam zaprowadzić." Gresh wiedział, że Darantule uważają się za lepsze od zwykłych Centur, więc zapytał "Rozumiem, że nie za darmo?" "No, raczej nie. Musisz przynieść mi najpierw zbroję z Adamanmanu. Wredne Zigotony ukradły mi ją i chcę ją odzyskać" Gresh stwierdził, że sama mogłaby ją zabrać, gdyby chciała, a skoro nie chce, to znaczy, że Zigotony są zbyt groźne. Dlatego zgodził się, ale kiedy doszedł do miasta Zigotonów, zmienił się w Herosa. Zigotony były sojusznikami Pataponów, więc stwierdził, że nie będzie trudno. Wszedł do miasta. Gresh wkroczył do zamku Zigotonów. Zobaczył tam jednego z generałów Zigotonów, a dokładniej nowego generała - Dettantona. Wsławił się tym, że sam pokonał silnego Dettankarmena, a do tego był sprawiedliwy. Dlatego wybrano go na generała, a każdy generał miał do dyspozycji jedno silne miasto. "Witaj, Centuroponie. Co tutaj robisz?" zapytał Gresha Dettanton. "Przyszedłem w sprawie interesów. Macie tutaj zbroję z Adamanmanu na miarę Century, prawda?" "Owszem. Chcesz ją zdobyć?" "Tak, oczywiście mogę wam za nią zapłacić" "Czy mam podać cenę?" "Tak. Ale żeby nie była za wysoka". Dettanton podał cenę, która wynosiła 1500 monet srebrnych (były to monety najdroższe w miastach Zigotonów, były bowiem z domieszką Mitheerialu, najczystszego srebra). Greshowi opadła szczęka. "CO? 1500 MONET SREBRNYCH?" "W końcu to Adamanman, najmocniejszy metal! Cena musi być wysoka!" Gresh wyciągnął swoją pozaprzestrzenną sakiewką (chodzi o to, że w środku jest nieskończona, a na zewnątrz malutka) i wyrzucił z niej 1386 monet srebrnych i 17 monet złotych. "Tyle może być?" spytał Gresh. "Ech... No, niech będzie. Po znajomości" Dettanton zgodził się tylko dlatego, że Gresh pomógł kiedyś Zigotonom odegnać Garuru, który atakował to miasto. Wychodząc z pałacu ze zbroją, pomyślał sobie "Na wszystkie Century świata, to były wszystkie moje pieniądze! Trzeba będzie jeszcze raz pokonać jakiegoś Ciokinga" Gresh, już w formie Century, odnalazł Darantulę. "Oto twoja zbroja, wielka Darantulo..." "No cóż, teraz już muszę cię zaprowadzić na ten Poligon. A miałam nadzieję, że nie dasz rady..." Gresh wiedział, że Darantula podobnie zareaguje, w końcu znał wiele Darantul. Ważne, że zdecydowała się zaprowadzić go tam, gdzie trzeba. Nagle usłyszał głos: "Idź do Tajemniczego Pałacu..." Wtedy powiedział do Darantuli: "A czy możesz mnie zaprowadzić do Tajemniczego Pałacu?" "Właściwie... to jest blisko, bliżej niż ten Poligon. Dobrze" odpowiedziała Darantula, skręcając w lewo. Kilka godzin później Darantula powiedziała "Jesteś na miejsce, Centuro. Nie wiem, czego chcesz od tego miejsca i nie obchodzi mnie to. Wracam" "Do zobaczenia, Darantulo" Gresh zmienił się w Pataponowatą formę siebie i wkroczył do Tajemniczego Pałacu. '~U Króla Juliana' Historia do uzupełnienia przez Króla Juliana (dowolny użytkownik ) '~U WOJNARA' Historia do uzupełnienia przez TheWOJNARA W tym samym czasie u "podwładnych" Wszyscy "podwładni" Herosów starali się znaleźć sposób na odzyskanie ich. Lecz narazie bez skutku. Mijały dni... ...godziny... ...tygodnie... ...miesiące... ...lata... -Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem...-Powiedziała Tajemnicza Postać w swojej siedzibie. Dopiski ' Od Matfisa: '''WAŻNE! Chciałbym żeby wszyscy w swojej historii zniknięcia, podczas próby powrotu przypadkowo dostali się do Tajemniczego Pałacu; należącego do Tajemniczej Postaci; za pomocą portalu/ bramy/ czarów/ przepaści itp. Od Psycho: Jestem posłańcem Wielkiego Banana, słucha mnie plemię Chiku i rzucam szyszkami w swoje problemy. Poza tym łatwo się wściekam i wtedy niszczę wszystko Cyklonem. Jestem także nie zrównoważony psychicznie: gadam z owocami, drzewami i mam urojenia. Od Wielkiego: A co z Podniebnym Pałacem Wszechmocnego? Chyba po to szukaliśmy broni, co nie? Od Gresha Centuropona: Zauważyłem, że gdy tylko Uberherosi mają jakiś kłopot, ZA SZYBKO się z niego wydostają (np. Giga Dongora zgniata nogi chyba Metallicafunowi i od razu pojawia się duch Pingreka, który go leczy). Może i są oni UBER i połbogami, ale bez przesady, może niech mają trochę wyzwań, z którymi dłużej się pomęczą? WOJNAR zapomnieliście o mojej grzywce. jak mogliście ;_; TDT ... Metallicafun Chciałby jeszcze pare bitew i mnie na czele armi CRNP Rainbow Spróbuje zrobotyzować pomarańczki Psycho :P lub Podczas jakiegoś emocjonującego starcia chcę wyskoczyć na środku pola bitwy i puściść na cały głos Foxa :) Kategoria:Patapon: Patapedia